ace combat : la odisea de RAZGRIZ
by Jestertheace
Summary: el gran viaje de EDGE Y ARCHER, hacia nuestro mundo para evitar un a guerra ínter universal. Que unos Alienígenas quieren comenzar , pero para evitarlo deberán aliarse con LA agente Brains , su amigo Fred y su Robot Friday ...¿podrán lograrlo?...espero les guste fanáticos de ace combat


Ace combat: La odisea de RAZGRIZ

Bitácora de misión del capitán Hans Grimm "Archer", o mejor conocido como Razgriz 4, bien queridos habitantes de la dimensión terrestre, les escribiré para narrarles como es que diversos "Aces" desaparecen para la eternidad, así como el legendario " Señor demonio de la mesa redonda" …¡OH! Pero que torpe bien comenzare desde lo mas básico. Soy de un universo paralelo al suyo, Strangereal, un mundo en donde todo es exactamente igual a la tierra , a excepción de algunos de los continentes. Tenemos los mismos principios de la física , tecnología , química y biología que Uds. En nuestra dimensión se habla universalmente el Ingles, pero he aprendido el español de vuestro mundo para que podáis entenderme. Bien pertenezco a un escuadrón táctico de un país, Osean . Luche en una guerra circum-pacifica como miembro del wardog escuadrón, y después como miembro de el legendario Razgriz escuadrón .Bien cuando la guerra termino , la capitana Kei "Edge" Nagase deseaba seguir volando en los cielos , pero no podía , pues ya no estaba la necesidad de tomar un avión de combate para poder maniobrar en el aire(no habían guerras ni conflictos ne el mundo) .Nuestro capitán "Blaze", quien era una persona de la cual se sabia muy poco, nos dio una misión especial a la capitana y a mí. Me pareció bastante interesante , pues nuestra misión consistía en atravesar una zona magnética de nuestro mundo , en esa zona los instrumentos se volvían locos y pasaban cosas extrañas con el clima. Bueno a cuestión es que inteligencia nos djo que había magnetismo , debido a que ( en términos muy ,muy simples) se trataba de un portal a otro mundo, el cual se llama "planeta Tierra",nuestra misión consistía en brindar apoyo a una organización ultrasecreta de este mundo. La organización no era conocida sino por mas que los países mas poderosos de ese mundo; como Estados Unidos , Rusia, China y Japón .Bueno era una organización de protección universal ,llamada "Los Protectores". Blaze nos comento que debíamos cruzar este portal y ayudarles a derrotar una fortaleza aérea de unos ¿"alienígenas"? , bueno lo veríamos al llegar a ese lugar. Nagase y Yo nos embarcamos en un portaaviones , el "Némesis".Era el año 2012, en nuestro mundo, y estábamos en invierno.

Salimos del portaaviones en dos F-22, debíamos llegar a una zona cerca de los países aledaños a Aurelia , pues ahí estaba el campo magnético del portal a el planeta Tierra. Solo éramos Kei y yo ,estaba yo algo nervioso pues cuando faltaban 8 millas para cruzar mis manos tiritaban y tartamudeaba al hablar , ella me dijo que me concentrará y que podía volver y ella seguiría sola. Yo obviamente le dije que no, se preguntarán por Blaze, bueno el no quiso ir .Esta misión era para el pero el se negó y nos la paso a nosotros .Pues se fijo en los deseos de Nagase y claro , porque un "Ace" solo se hace conocido en una época, un ace solo vuela por proteger a su país y un ace es un héroe el cual debe desparecer para dar paso a los demás futuros ACES …¡How! El portal senos ha aparecido de repente…

(EDGE): Archer…ca…i…( INTERFERENCIAS)

(ARCHER): Wi...o…c…n…h

Aparecimos en un lugar muy similar , solo que este era un océano caribeño. Era hermoso y el aire y el cielo eran de un azul que se confundía con el mar…Pero ¿qué?

Llamada de emergencia, adelante dijo la capitana Nagase

(Agente Brains): escuadrón táctico Razgriz , aquí la agente Brains , espero que estén con las pilas puestas; ataque alienígena en camino , ¡solicito ayuda inmediata!.

(Archer) Wilco ¿coordenadas?

(Brains) solo sigan esta señal emitida, vuestros aviones no pueden seguir instrucciones hasta que nuestro AWACS los actualicé.

(Nagase) con cuidado Grimm, no sabemos lo que nos espera( virando hacia la derecha y ascendiendo en 50°). Cúbreme las 6 en punto

(Archer), ¡entendido!, oiga capitana , no cree que la voz de la agente es muy … no lo se … se oye bastante joven ( Alineándose a las 6 de Nagase)

(Edge) lo mismo había pensado…!cuidado!( Rompiendo hacia la derecha, para esquivar un láser

Howww…. La nave de la agente es bastante extraña, era como un rectángulo , pero maniobraba, y la de los malos era semejante a un Bogey, o un "platillo volador". Estos tipos maniobraban mejor que el Grabarc comente. Nagase dijo: "Si ,menos mal que son solo 4" . Luego dijo: "Me sorprende que alguien haya durado mas de 10 min. Luchando contra estos tipos"( dijo refiriéndose a Brains.) . Lanzamos nuestros XLAA y los desbaratamos del aire. Es increíble la agente no era mas que una niña de 14 años , y no solo eso sino que, mientras nos dirigíamos a la base o debo decir "Su casa"( Tenia un laboratorio en el subsuelo de su casa, y ahí una plataforma de lanzamiento para aeronaves pequeñas y grandes como nuestros F-22) nos comento que tenia títulos en robótica , química , gimnasia y no se que mas, esto debido a su entrenamiento en la academia de "Los protectores", y que su padre era un "Supercomandante" de la organización y era el quien seria nuestro AWACS desde un satélite gigante en el espacio. La capitana Nagase pensó en el Arkbird , pues dijó : "Grimm me recuerda al blanco pájaro de el arca" .

Llegamos a su laboratorio después de aterrizar en una pista muy angosta que conducía a este lugar. Nos presentamos , y después apareció un muchacho de cabello morado , junto a un simpático robot . Este robot podía transformarse en cualquier cosa que solo este muchacho le ordenase, quede en que estaríamos en este mundo unos 3 días , Nagase se quedaría en la casa de la agente y yo…bueno me quedaría con el amigo de la agente Brains, Fred .

Cayó la noche y Fred me llevó a su casa, pero sus padres habían vuelto de su viaje de 2 días, Fred les mintió astutamente diciéndoles que yo era el ayudante de su profesor de matemáticas, que era nuevo en a ciudad y necesitaba lugar para quedarme a dormir por 3 días. Muy hospitalarios estos señores me dejaron quedar en a habitación de Fred. Era sábado y Fred había invitado a sus amigos a jugar juegos de video. Estaban jugando y el joven me invito a jugar, ¡que suerte! Estaban jugando un juego de aviones, tome el control ,y los jóvenes quedaron mirándome cuando los destruí a todos de una pasada con el cañón. Fred les dijo , les dije que mi amigo era un "AS" para estos juegos . !AHHH! fue una de las noches mas divertidas de mi vida , fue como volver a ser un niño .El robot, Friday, era muy divertido, gracioso y calculador. Me fui a dormir como a las 00:00 hras.

12:00 de ese día ..¡Alerta roja!... nave enemiga acercándose , 1 hora para que entre a una orbita atacable , clasificación de la nave : Hostil. Eran piratas espaciales según Brains , cuando despegamos me dijo esto, estábamos cerca , 5 minutos. UFO´s enemigos acercándose , maniobras de evasión.

(Nagase) ¡Fox dos , Fox dos! ( disparando el missil de su F-22)

(Brains) impacto , impacto .¡BUEN TIRO CAPIATANA!

(ARCHER): Estos tíos Nome dejan opción , ( Frena a la derecha y mueve sus timones hacia al derecha, se suspende en el aire y queda perpendicular al enemigo mientras este lo rebasa ), Nave enemiga , eliminada.

(Supercomandante o AWACS) , Buen trabajo señores, les llegan refuerzos , las águilas aztecas de, México.

Aparecieron unos F-15 , y nos dijeron que nos quedáramos detrás de ellos….LA NAVE ENEMIGA , se nos ha aparecido de repente , el jefe del escuadrón de las águilas( Moctezuma), ordeno dispara sus misiles de medio alcance, impactos , pero tenia defensas, eran lásers

Moctezuma: Cuidado señores , que no les den alcance…..¡CUIDADO!

Pilotos amigos: ( desplomándose del aire) ahhhhh…._

Moctezuma: Los sobrevivientes , quédense conmigo , vamos a atacar esto y abriremos un túnel de desechos , para que los RAZGRIZ y la agente Brains, puedan entrar , (Acelerando a tope) ¡VAMOS!...

Estas maniobras que hacían estos tipo y Nagase, me hacía pensar que no solo en Belka , Osean, Yuctubania, ETC. Habían ACES como los que he conocido o estudiado. Sino que en otro mundo ,también los habían . Las águilas aztecas hicieron un esplendido trabajo, se abrió el deposito de basura , lo abrieron para dejar salir el humo de las explosiones internas. Nagase , la agente y yo debíamos entrar , llegar a un núcleo central , destruirlo y salir pitando de ahí. Era todo y tan fácil , peor una nave de última generación alienígena , se nos apareció y fue ahí cuando ….

Fred: ( Usado a Friday como un ADFX-02 y disparando el láser) ….Toma esto y fuera de mi planeta ( Destruye el objetivo).

Brains: Fred ,que alegría que estés aquí , oye según el AWACS, se acercan más , cúbrenos, es una orden…

Friday: Entendido , Braianna.

Nagase: Bien ya esta , vamos , alisten sus misiles de corto alcance y prepárense, ¡Vamos! (Dijo encabezando la formación y acelerando a toda velocidad)

Archer: Wilco ,EDGE, te cubrimos las 6 en punto.

Entramos en el túnel, era muy corto, nada mas entramos y, encontramos el núcleo, EN LA MIRA ¡FUEGOOO!(disparamos en un solo acto)

Nagase: muévanse chicos , hay que salir de aquí

Brains: Espero , Fred y Friday , hayan destruido todos los objetivos hostiles

Archer: ( acelerando) wow….que vuelta mas complicada

La bola incandescente de los gases de las explosiones no seguía por detrás, no lo íbamos a lograr esta cerca , mas cerca, …..la salida , acelerad amigos ,acelerad…..hahhahahahhha…

Archer, NAGASE y Brains: ( saliendo del túnel ) ¡Yihhhhaaaaaaaa!

Friday : Hey , ¿estamos atareados acá , nos ayuda?

Archer: Voy para allá , … en la mira fuego XLAA ( Dispara a los 4 objetivos restantes)…objetivo eliminado, venga amigo vamos a celebrar

Todo , paso tan rápido , era increíble , pero habían pasado solo 30min. desde que empezó la batalla , la cual me pareció eterna.

Nos fuimos un día Domingo, estábamos en la base de Brains. Les pedí a los tres niños y su robot una foto ,me costo tomar un ángulo adecuado para la foto ,y un buen enfoque con el lente , tuve que acomodarlo 4 veces, El cabello de este joven era algo raro , y la chica tenia una cara tan pálida como la de Nagase. Saqué la foto y mire a esta joven y a Kei , eran como dos gotas de agua , la joven parecía la versión adolescente de KEI. Nos despedimos, pero antes deje que Fred nos tomará un foto , a él también le costo encontrar una modificación adecuada para la cámara para poder captar bien los rasgos faciales de la capitanía.

Cuando Kei y yo volvimos a nuestro mundo,

El capitán BLAZE nos hizo hacer un informe de esto ,de la "ODISEA DE EL RAZGRIZ", como lo llamaban muchos funcionarios de la base. Es por eso que hice este informe, y me gané una medalla , Por Haver evitado una guerra ínter universal. PUES la nave que destruimos los 4 , tenia la ruta marcada hacia el portal y una vez que lo traspasará , activaría un escudo , el cual no podríamos desactivar ,en la tierra ( planeta tierra) ese escudo no se activaría , por ello tuvimos que ir para ese mundo , ese mundo que es igual a nuestro mundo . Me llevó mucho trabajo, tiempo después entender que ese piloto , líder de las águilas Aztecas ( MOCTEZUMA) no era nada mas ni nada menos que el legendario GALM 1 , que se había marchado de este mundo , para poder servirle a otras personas de un mundo tan necesitado como el nuestro . En cuanto a Kei aún sigue hasta el día de hoy con esa sed insaciable de aventura, de acción y de volar sobre lo increíble; es por eso que tomo esta misión que acabo de relatar. La foto que les tome Alos niños sigue en mi habitación , los recordare , ya que me hicieron sentir como un niño , y porque pude hacerme su amigo .Soy un piloto joven creo que es por eso que pude llevarme mejor con los jóvenes así que talvez vuelva algún día a ese mundo y desaparezca como Galm 1…tal vez….ya que sé que ellos me recordarán por siempre …

Osean air force

Hans "ARCHER" Grimm

Razgriz 4

TOP. SECRET


End file.
